Clinical studies over the past year have elucidated patterns of altered neurotransmitter, neuroendocrine, and neuropeptide function in anorexia nervosa and bulimia. Some changes in norepinephrine function in these disorders appear to be independent of weight change per se, in that reduced norepinephrine levels were found in long-term weight recovered anorexic patients and in nutritionally stabilized bulimic subjects. Studies of cortisol and thyroid hormones showed altered regulation, with some changes similar to those reported in depressed patients. Opiate-related peptides in cerebrospinal fluid were reduced in anorexic patients at low weight, but increased with weight restoration. Other studies focused on energy metabolism and brain imaging in anorexic patients. New studies were begun to evaluate the interaction between neurotransmitters and energy metabolism, and to assess the role of serotonin changes in altered appetite and eating patterns observed in these patient groups.